


imperfectly perfect

by magicandlight



Series: The States [39]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Statetalia
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Marriage Proposal, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: Caleb's trying to do this right.He'd went out and got a ring and had a very awkward conversation with AustinandTheo and then a slightly average one with Cait and maybe mentioned it to Sera so that he could figure out if it was even possible.The point is, he's got plans, okay, ones that involve dinner reservations and walks in parks.





	imperfectly perfect

Caleb's trying to do this right.

He'd went out and got a ring and had a very awkward conversation with Austin  _and_ Theo and then a slightly average one with Cait and maybe mentioned it to Sera so that he could figure out if it was even possible. 

The point is, he's got plans, okay, ones that involve dinner reservations and walks in parks. 

And so, of course, halfway through weeding the garden, Addy says "Hey, have you ever thought about us getting married? I asked Sera, and she said we could, technically." Addy hesitates. "If, you know, you want to get married?"

Which manages to shock him into laughing because of  _course_  when Caleb starts planning on proposing, Addy brings it up before he does. 

Addy looks a little hurt by the time Caleb pulls himself together and he internally winces because that's definitely his fault because he's an asshole sometimes and he swears he doesn't (sometimes) mean to be.

He holds up a finger before pulling off his gardening gloves and heading inside, dropping the gloves on the porch railing as he passes by.

Caleb has to dump half of his desk drawer out to get the ring box out, and in a brief moment of paranoia, he checks to make sure the ring is still there.

It's still there and still as perfect as the day he got it. It's simple and elegant and sunflower shaped, which is all of Addy's favorite characteristics. 

Addy has stood up and dusted the dirt off her knees by the time he comes back, and looks fully prepared to get into an argument because he was kind of an ass, but she cuts herself off when he kneels in front of her. 

"Addison-"

"Yes." She says it without any hesitation, and Caleb can't help but smile. 

"I haven't even asked the question yet."

She rolls her eyes, but she's smiling too brightly for it to even be remotely effective. 

"Addison, will you marry me?" 

"Yes." Addy is positively  _beaming_  as she says it again and then hugs him so hard they both fall onto the grass.

Maybe it doesn't turn out to be a picture-perfect proposal. Addy's wearing a floppy sunhat and gardening gloves and they're both kind of sweaty and gross because weeding is  _hard_ , okay.

But Addy kisses him and Caleb gets to slide the engagement ring on Addy's finger and it's  _perfect._


End file.
